Pippa Crosby
Pippa was a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 11 and returned for House of Shade 15 and House of Shade: Season 19. She also appeared as a housemate and won International House of Shade: France. House of Shade: Season 11 Competition History Voting History House of Shade 15 Pippa entered the House of Shade for a second time to compete for redemption against 17 other one-time players. During week 1, Pippa was Christine's replacement nominee after PunPun saved Eva with the Power of Veto. Pippa was evicted over Chase by a vote of 12-2. At the beginning of week 3, Pippa had the opportunity to return to the game and did so after defeating PunPun in a buyback duel. Pippa was once again chosen as Christine's replacement nominee during week 9 after Leah saved Nicole with the Power of Veto. Cole ended up being evicted in a 5-1 vote after Leah used her Diamond Power of Veto to save Madison and nominate Cole in her place. Pippa was nominated again by Christine during week 11, but stayed unanimously over Nicole. Pippa was then nominated during the Fast Forward round as Leah's replacement nominee, once again staying unanimously against fellow nominee and HOS11 alum Jay. Pippa found herself nominated for a fifth time at final 5 by Head of Household Nic P. and was evicted in a 2-0 vote. Pippa cast her vote for Christine to win the season. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: France Pippa entered the house as one of 16 housemates on day 1. Pippa established herself as a threat early on by going onto win the Lip Sync challenge, earning herself the very first mystery key. This key unlocked a room in the Enchanted Castle that bestowed Pippa with the first Enchanted Mirror of the season, allowing Pippa to have the ability to making the house vote to evict 1 of 2 housemates that Pippa nominated. Having guessed their secrets correctly, Pippa successfully nominated Jordan and Sydney H. for eviction and subjected them to a house vote. While she had originally intended to get the house to evict Sydney, she was unable to complete this plan as her pawn Jordan was evicted by a vote of 7-6, making Pippa's future uncertain. Pippa luckily earned immunity from the first set of nominations thanks to the mirror and managed to get through the early weeks of the game without receiving a single nomination point. It wasn't until Week 4 that Pippa received her first nomination point, however she found herself nominated against Amir, Drew and Sydney in the public vote to save. Luckily Pippa was able to survive her first eviction and was able to continue in the game. With a strong drive Pippa gave the Week 5 challenge her all and was able to score over a quintillion in Winterbells, a then series record. Having felt she had this challenge in the bag, she was crushed to learn that the challenge in fact did not matter whatsoever, as the VL decided who got the key for the week. Not only did Pippa waste her time that week, she also saw 3 of her allies get nominated by Amir. After Brian was evicted, 4 intruders entered the game and were tasked with evicting one of the original housemates from the game. After failing to win immunity from the eviction, Pippa was able to survive the eviction unscathed, and the original housemates were now tasked with evicting one of the new intruders. Pippa was then involved with the charge to evict intruder Kaleigh over Ricky G., which was successfully carried out, seeing Kaleigh being evicted. Pippa's hardships were far from over though, after seeing allies in Samantha G. and Ricky getting evicted back to back, Pippa saw herself nominated by the house during Week 7 against Ashley S. and Dom. While surviving the vote, Pippa saw another ally in Dom leave the game. Pippa caught a break the following week when the opposing alliance had 2 members fail to nominate, and for the first time in a while, her entire side of the house survived the house nomination. Entering into Week 9, Pippa failed to win the finale pass and was subjected to the final eviction of the season, but was able to survive it with the most votes to save, however she lost her ally in Rhone. Upon entering the finale against Amir, Drew and Ruthie, her ally in Drew came up with a plan for the final vote to win. It was decided that since Pippa had the greatest amount of votes to save during the Week 9 eviction, and Drew had won enough already, that they would both campaign for Pippa to win the season. As the finale was looming closer and closer, it became a battle between the 2 power alliances of the season, with figureheads Pippa and Amir facing off for the win. In a very close vote, Pippa managed to get 45.7% of the votes to win, over Amir's 42%, thus earning Pippa the win, making her the winner of the French series and the 3rd winner of the IHOS franchise overall. Competition History Nomination History } | - |- | Bridgette Sydney | - | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | Brian Sydney | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Samantha Sydney | Amir Nicolas Seamus Sydney | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | - | - |- | rowspan="4" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | - | |- | style="background:#99FF99"|Kaleigh | | - |- | Amir Nicolas | - | - |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | - |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | - | - |- | Ashley Drew | Amir Ashley Ruthie | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | Ashley Ruthie | Ruthie | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |} House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Pippa returned once again for season 19, joined by fellow Ace of Pentacles returnees Christine, Dan and Nicole; she is the sole returning player from Battle Royale. Despite managing to avoid being nominated at the beginning of the week, Pippa saw herself named as the replacement nominee when Lauren used the Power of Veto to save current nominee Ruthie. With that, Dan named Pippa as a nominee and she sat next to Adrian at the end of the week. Pippa was later evicted unanimously by a vote of 15-0 and became the first boot of the season. Competition History Voting History IOS Links * , like many other houseguests, have spent time as a castaway on the the series Island of Shade with her profile being located here Trivia In terms of number of days, Pippa is the most successful buyback winner, lasting 56 days after returning to the house on House of Shade 15. Category:HOS11 Houseguest Category:12th Place Category:International Winner